Puppy Love and a Pichu
by sangre del vampiro
Summary: A short little fic of new love and new baby pokemon being born. (just did it for a laugh)


Disclaimer; I only wish I owned pokemon, all that money, but I don't so don't sue or I'll do something unlawful. Hey I own these new made up characters of mine though, hahaha. All Hail My Creativity! The new PokeCouple Koinu and Kimmy!!!!

Koinu just turned thirteen last month in December, it was January the twentieth and he was looking at the pokemon egg he got from the elder for his birthday. He had no idea what so ever what kinda pokemon was in the egg, "Maybe it's a Togepi." he said to himself, rolling the egg around in his lap. "Nah, I bet it's just some common pokemon like a Pidgey or something." He dicided he couldn't take the suspense anymore or it would kill him, so he took off to go see Prof. Elm in Newbark town, to see if he could find out anything. "How the hell am I gonna get there though?" He asked himself annoyed at the fact that he was in Ekruteak with his brother, Koneko, the one person in Johto who didn't know shit about pokemon.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! I can't walk halfway across johto! what am I gonna do!?" he screamed in frustration with his overheated brain, "I don't even have any pokemon, well, any born. Maybe I can borrow one from Morty." Which he seriously doubted since he probably wasn't strong to control ghost types. "I guess I'll just have to rough it." he decided. "Talking to yourself again puppy-kun, I knew I shoulda sent you to a shrink." the girl came from behind him giggling like she had just hit the bong. "What are you doing here in the middle of the forest Kimmy? lost your sanity again?" Koinu joked back at his best friend. "That's my line you little brat, and we're like two trees away from your house." She replied sarcastically. "I'm a month older than you, moron." "Oh that reminds me, little doggy. Do you know what tomorrow is?" she asked him now seeming very serious. "Friday?" he joked, "why?" "You really don't remember, puppy-kun?" she kept interrogating him. " Your period starts tomorrow, huh." he just kept on aggitating her. "What did you say you little asshole!? I can't beleive you forgot my birthday you inconsiderate piece of shit!" she yelled at him as tears started to form in her eyes. "Whoa, whoa, please don't cry, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! you know I don't like to see you cry, kimmy-chan." he tried to calm her down but it wasn't working. She just pushed him away and cried harder. "I fucking hate y.... wait, did you say sorry?" she suddenly stopped, scaring the shit out of her companion. "I mean it." he whispered, "and I did remember, I was just fucking with you." that comment put a smile on her face. "You wish, don't you." she giggled. "Maybe..... " he joked, and they fell to the ground laughing like all the other arguments they have ever had.

In all the excitement they didn't realize the sun was beginning to set. "It's beautiful, isn't it puppy-kun?"she said, her eyes wide and sparkling with somehow no more trace of the crying incident. " Yeah ya are." he whispered under his breath. "What was that puppy-kun?" " Oh, nothing, Kimmy-chan, just admiring you.... I mean the sky...."he blushed intensely "Your acting weird puppy-kun. Do you have a fever or something?" She put her hand on his forehead to check. "No, nothing, what the hell is with you lately puppy?" "I don't know, maybe it's this egg I got last month, it's driving me crazy cuz it won't hatch yet." he pulled the egg out of his cargo pant pocket and showed it to her which lit her face up like chrismas lights. "Oh, my god! a baby pokemon, it's gonna be so cute when it hatches!" by the end of her sentence the egg started to glow with a tremendous bright light. "oohhh...." they said in unison as the light started to take form as a baby....... Pichu! "It's cuter than I thought it would be!" Kimmy screamed as the new born baby pokemon began to open it's eyes to see the faces of Kimmy and Koinu in awe. "Pi.. chu!" it chanted as it realized who must be it's parents and hugged the delighted girl making her hug it back happily. "Hey, that's my pokemon Kimmy-chan!" "Well it likes me more, so I'm it's mommy now, neh, neh." and as they were about to start some stupid ass argument the little pichu jumped into Koinu's arm. "Ha, it likes me, too, so I'm it's daddy." when he said that they both paused to think about it and blushed hard enough to make a charmeleon look green. "So, if your the daddy and I'm the mommy, then that must make... us.... us..... a... couple?" although seeming impossible they turned even redder draining the color from the rest of their body. "R..really, I guess so, then what are we supposed to do now?" he asked nervously. "Are you serious about this koinu-kun, y..you wanna be a couple now?" the blush just came right back. "Sure, why not? we've known eachother for a while." Completely ablivious to what the hell was going on the newly born pichu sat there with a puzzled look on it's face. "Ok then Koinu-san, then, I.... I.. love... you..." ( record stops ) out of nowhere more red miraculously comes. "I, l... love you, too, Kimmy-san." ( sniff... here comes the cutest/collest part ) they leaned forward and locked lips ( audience; "awwwww..." ). In unison; "I love you...." and one more kiss, this time lasting longer and a little bit of toungue got in between the two new lovers. "Pii...chhuu?" asked the confused baby pokemon. "Oh, Pichu, I forgot about you. Honey, do you have any pokemon food?"

Happy Sndings for Short Stories


End file.
